


Emergency Service

by DinobotGlitch



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Role Play, Established Relationship, M/M, Rung is a dork okay, Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, sensitive medic hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9977270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinobotGlitch/pseuds/DinobotGlitch
Summary: Rung is looking for love in all the right places.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RatchetTrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatchetTrash/gifts).



> Turkey, I blame you for this (but also I love you, this was a great distraction tbh). Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thanks for the title, Meri! You're a lifesaver lmao

_Tok, tok. Tok, tok._

“Joint pain again, Rung?” Ratchet asked without looking up from his datapad. He knew those light, purposeful footsteps well enough that there was no need to.

“No, not this time. I’ve just referred myself to you for treatment for a moderate case of horniness.” 

A note was slipped onto Ratchet’s desk, and the doctor smiled involuntarily as he read it over. The note, though on Rung’s legal paper and in Rung’s handwriting, only said, ‘Immediate referral for treatment: one thorough fragging.’

Ratchet leaned back to observe his visitor with an amused grin. “This isn’t even in the proper format. How do I know it’s not a forgery?”

Rung, to his credit, stifled his snicker quite well behind his hand as he rounded the side of the desk.

“Well, what reason would I have to fake a note from myself?”

Ratchet turned to look up at him and purred in delight when Rung wasted no time invading his lap. His datapad was dropped unceremoniously to clatter noisily on the floor, freeing his hands so that he could wrap them around the psychologist’s waist.

“You make a very valid point. It must be serious if you’re breaking your own routine though.”

Rung did laugh at that, just before he pulled off his glasses and leaned in to steal a short kiss.

“It’s _very_ serious, doctor,” he murmured, low and sultry, into the small space between them. “I could barely wait until your aides left for the night to come see you.”

Ratchet peeked out the open door to check if anyone else was around, found none, and his engine revved in excitement. He flared out his field to meet his lover’s, meshing with an ease born of familiarity as he helped Rung straddle his thighs so that they were pressed codpiece to codpiece, chest to chest.

“Well, let’s not wait any longer,” the bulky mech growled, noting the warmth of Rung’s panel with subtle relish and less-than-subtle kneading over his skidplate. “You clearly need emergency care.”

Rung’s only answer was another gentle laugh that ended in a hiccup when Ratchet’s fingers dug into his hip joint just right, sending a delicious little shiver of pleasure up his spinal strut and a lick of heat to his already primed interface array. He responded to the stimulation in kind by nosing into Ratchet’s neck and smothering it in soft kisses that had his lover’s cooling fans cycling a little faster near instantly, and for a moment, that comparatively simple contact was enough. Then Ratchet’s hands spasmed and jerked on Rung’s hips, dragging their pelvic spans together roughly, and Rung whined and nuzzled him sympathetically when it drew a needy groan from them both.

“Looks like you need it too, huh?” the smaller mech asked weakly. It was a poor attempt to be playful, but he already felt like he was one more sudden move away from popping his panel right then and there so he didn’t beat himself up over it.

“This isn’t about me,” Ratchet grumbled, but his voice was distinctly more staticky than before despite the faint irritation that flickered through his field. 

Though he didn’t protest when Rung’s hips rolled against his, sending another wave of that dizzying pleasure coursing through them, the red and white mech was glaring down Rung’s back at his hands; Rung didn’t need to see the expression to know, because he could feel the minute twitches and shifts of the joints against his armor that he had come to recognize as a self-diagnostic that Ratchet performed whenever his hands acted up.

It dredged a sigh from the smaller mech and he reached back to grasp one errant appendage, pulling it off of his aft and up to his chest.

“It’s about both of us,” he amended Ratchet’s statement, letting the heat of his vents wash over the hypersensitive sensors that were embedded in the captured hand. “But you can treat me just fine even without these… How about you just let me take care of them in the meantime, hmm?”

Ratchet’s optics had been fixated on their twined hands from the moment Rung brought them up, but they flickered hungrily to the other mech’s face as he processed that suggestive statement. The lithe mech smiled at him before leaning in to press an open mouthed kiss to his palm without waiting for a reply. The rev of Ratchet’s engine, harsh and full-bodied, was so, so worth it, as was the way the healer whimpered when Rung licked a slow, wet line up to the tip of his first finger.

“R-Rung…”

Rung smiled again, and it was no longer the sweet, tender smile he had come in with. It was eager, almost filthy in its hunger, doing all the best things to Ratchet’s libido and making him forget why he had ever been upset in the first place. And then Rung’s mouth was wrapping around his fingers, surrounding them in wet heat and _sucking_ until Ratchet saw stars. 

Two panels popped open simultaneously when Rung finally let the trembling digits slip free of his lips a while later, and both their fans were roaring, trying and failing to purge the heat of their combined lust from their bodies. It was Rung’s turn to whimper when his lover’s thick, blunt member was thrust between the soaked lips of his valve a bare moment later; only the slightest shift of orange hips was necessary to be able to take the entire length of it deep within himself and Rung did so gladly, moaning in delight as he was stretched wide and filled to the brim.

“You f-fragger, you know that wasn’t fair at all,” Ratchet was growling, struggling to contain himself even as his hands came to grasp Rung’s hips again and steady him for a short, experimental thrust. “Coulda overloaded just with your mouth sucking on me so sweetly and then you’d be in trouble, wouldn’t you?”

Rung gave a strained chuckle and rolled his hips in counterpoint to the thrusts that followed that first one, slow at first but gaining speed as they found their rhythm.

“My love, I think we’ve been doing this long enough for me to know your limits. Don’t you?”

That was true enough, but Ratchet wasn’t going to give Rung the satisfaction of hearing him say it out loud. Not when he could focus on much more important things, like locking down the wheels of his chair and then helping Rung ride him. Yes, feeling every micrometer of the smaller mech’s hot, slick valve stretching taut around his girth was a much more preferable pastime…

Rung was unabashed, taking everything Ratchet could offer with obvious pleasure and giving just as much back. He pushed into every thrust, his inner mechanisms squeezed deliciously on every withdrawal, over and over again. That was one thing that Ratchet had always loved about him - Rung was passionate and put his all into their lovemaking. He always made him feel like he was the best thing in the world when it was just the two of them, regardless of his flaws. He only hoped he could give the mech at least that much in return-

Deceptively thin arms wrapped tight around the back of his neck and then Rung’s panting mouth was pressed close to his audio receptor, whispering, “R-Ratch- mmhh, my love, I’m real-ly close, just a little more, a little more, _please_ …!”

That tone, so heavy with absolute need, barely resting on the good side of insanity, was music to Ratchet’s audio receptors. He grinned tightly and reached between them blindly until his fingers grazed the swollen nub of Rung’s anterior node. Once found, it only took a couple of strokes to make Rung sob, and a few more to turn him into a shaking, drooling mess; when it finally became too much for either of them to handle, the lithe mech could only cling to him and grind down on his pulsating spike and against his hand, screaming his vocalizer to ruin as Ratchet’s overload filled that last little bit of him until he thought he would burst with the force of it.

Ratchet wasn’t much better, but he had long ago mastered the ability to mute his vocalizer, the better to hear Rung in the throes of passion. Next to having his hands manipulated, that was his absolute favorite…

Rung only slumped when Ratchet finally withdrew from his node, and mewled weakly when he was turned for a soft kiss shortly after.

“That was really good, sweetling. You’re always so good to me… Let’s just take a minute to rest, then we can go have a quick rinse and turn in for the night. Everyone’s got my comm. code if something happens while I’m away.”

Rung nodded wordlessly and pulled him down for another kiss. They might get up in a minute… then again, they might not. It was almost ridiculously easy to rile Ratchet up again if his spike was already nestled inside a snug, wet valve, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Another lovechild from the Discord channel lol. Message me on Tumblr if you want a link to join us!


End file.
